Kirby's Scary Halloween
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: It's Halloween in Cappy Town and everyone is preparing for the holiday. Dedede ordered a monster called Two Face to get rid of Kirby. While Tiff and Kirby was getting Halloween decorations for the mayor's Halloween party, Tiff gets possessed by Two Face and now Two Face is using Tiff to attack Kirby. Will Kirby survive this Halloween?


Kirby's Scary Halloween

It is Halloween in Cappy Town. Dedede and Escargoon are walking in the castle.

"Today's Halloween Sire," said Escargoon. Dedede grumbled under his breath. "We should prepare for Halloween," suggested Escargoon.

"We are going to prepare for Halloween," said Dedede. "We're going to use a monster to get rid of Kirby on Halloween."

Dedede and Escargoon arrived at the throne room. Dedede contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"Happy Halloween King Dedede," said the salesman.

"I need a monster to get rid of Kirby on Halloween," said Dedede.

"Well, we have a Halloween special," said the salesman.

"Send it right now," said Dedede.

The monster delivery system was activated. A few seconds later, a pale ovular mask with brown markings and a sleepy expression on its face appeared. Dedede and Escargoon looked at the mask.

"What is that?" asked Dedede.

"This here is our latest product, Two Face," said the salesman.

Escargoon frowned. "We wanted a monster, not a mask," he said.

Suddenly the mask came to life. The mask is now yellow with red markings. Its face now has an evil expression and it has four fangs. Two Face attaches itself to Dedede's face. Dedede struggled as he tried to take the mask off.

"Help!" cried Dedede.

Escargoon tried to help but Dedede stopped screaming. Dedede's body went limp.

"Sire, are you okay?" asked Escargoon.

Suddenly Two Face's eyes glowed red for a little bit as the monster took control of King Dedede. Two Face laughed evilly. Escargoon shook in terror. Two Face hits Escargoon with Dedede's hammer. The salesman smirked.

"Alright Two Face, that's enough," he said.

Two Face detached himself from Dedede's face. Dedede breathed heavily. Escargoon let out a sigh of relief. However Escargoon cowered in fear when he saw Two Face.

"As you can see, Two Face can control people," explained the salesman. "When Two Face attaches himself to a person's face, Two Face controls the person's body."

Dedede grinned evilly. "I'm going to make sure Kirby will never forget about this Halloween," he said.

Meanwhile Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are taking a stroll in the town. They saw various Cappies putting up jack o lanterns and other Halloween decorations.

"Poyo?" said Kirby pointing to the decorations.

"The Cappies are preparing for Halloween," said Tuff.

Kirby tilted his body. Tiff and Tuff knew that Kirby has never heard of Halloween.

"Halloween is a holiday which people go out trick or treating," explained Tiff. "Children would wear costumes and they would go out for candy. The children knock on the door and they would shout 'trick or treat'. People would give them candy after they said 'trick or treat'."

Kirby was happy to hear that. He liked the idea of going out and getting candy.

"Looks like Kirby likes Halloween," said Tuff.

Tiff smiled. "Right now, we need to go to the mayor's house and help the mayor with his Halloween party," she said.

Kirby was confused.

"The mayor is holding a Halloween party at his house tonight and we volunteered to help set up the party," said Tiff.

"Kirby, would you like to help us set the party," asked Tuff.

"Poyo," said Kirby. He was excited to help out. Plus he was looking forward to the Halloween party. After all, parties have lots of food and Kirby likes to eat food.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby arrived at the mayor's house. Iro, Spikehead, and Honey are also there as well. They were setting up decorations at the mayor's house.

"It was so nice of you to help us," said Mayor Blustergas.

Tiff nodded. "We'd like to help you out," she said.

"This Halloween party is going to the best one yet," said Hana.

"And Kirby is the guest of honor," said the mayor.

Kirby was happy to hear that. Tuff looked in the decoration box. The boxes are empty.

"Hey Tiff, we're all out of decorations," said Tuff.

"Looks like Kirby and I will have to get more," said Tiff. She turned to Kirby. "Come on Kirby, let's go to the castle to get more decorations," said Tiff.

Kirby nodded. So Tiff and Kirby headed to the castle. Inside the castle, Tiff opened the storage room.

"There should be some Halloween decorations in the basement," she said to Kirby. "You can go to the basement to get the decorations while I get the decorations from the storage room."

Kirby nodded. He went into the basement. Tiff began to pull the decorations out of the storage room. Unknown to her, Two Face was watching her. He let out an evil chuckle. Tiff heard the chuckle and turned around. She saw nothing. Tiff shrugged.

"I must be hearing things," she said to herself. Tiff went back to work. Suddenly Two Face appeared. Tiff was startled.

"What the…" said Tiff.

Two Face attached himself to Tiff's face. Tiff tried to take the mask off but Two Face took control of Tiff's body.

In the basement, Kirby was carrying a jack o lantern. He brought it upstairs. He saw Tiff as her back was turned.

"Poyo," said Kirby as he set the jack o lantern down.

Tiff did not say a word. Kirby wondered why Tiff didn't say anything. Suddenly Tiff turned around. Kirby saw Two Face attached to Tiff's face. Two Face laughed evilly. Kirby was confused as to why Tiff wore a strange mask. Kirby thought Tiff was trying it on for Halloween. Suddenly Two Face fired a beam from his eyes. Kirby evaded the beam.

"Tiff?" said Kirby looking worried.

Two Face let out an evil laugh.

"Sorry but your friend is not here right now," Two Face said in a scary voice.

Two Face fired another beam. This time the beam hits the jack o lantern. The jack o lantern came to life and chased Kirby. The jack o lantern lunged at Kirby. Kirby hit the jack o lantern thus sending it flying. The jack o lantern hit the wall and exploded into pieces. Kirby turned to face Tiff. He realized that Tiff is being controlled by a monster. Using Tiff's body, Two Face chased Kirby in the castle. They went into the castle's kitchen. Two Face zapped a bowl of candy on a table. The candy levitated in the air and charged at Kirby. Kirby ate the candy thus making Two Face angry.

"Take this, puffball," said Two Face. He fired another beam from his eyes. Kirby evaded the beam and left the kitchen. Two Face chased after him.

Back at the mayor's house, Tuff and his friends are waiting for Tiff and Kirby to arrive.

"Where are they?" asked Iro.

"Yeah, they should be here by now," said Spikehead.

Tuff nodded. "Let's go get them," he said.

Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey went into the castle. They were walking in the hallways.

"Tiff, Kirby, where are you?" called Tuff.

"Look over there," said Spikehead.

Tuff, Iro, and Honey looked at where Spikehead was pointing. They saw Kirby being chased by Two Face. Two Face is firing beams at Kirby.

"It's Kirby," said Honey.

"Yeah but my sister is chasing him," said Tuff.

Kirby and Two Face ran past Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey. Kirby continued evading the beams. Soon Two Face had Kirby cornered.

"It's the end of the line for you," said Two Face.

Kirby cowered in fear.

"Something's definitely wrong here," said Honey.

"We've got to help Kirby," said Spikehead.

Tuff nodded. They jumped in front of Kirby. Kirby was happy to see him.

"Tiff, what are you doing?" asked Tuff.

"Yeah and what's with the scary mask," added Honey.

Two Face shoved Tuff and his friends aside.

"Out of my way," said Two Face.

Two Face fired another beam. Kirby avoided the beam. Two Face continued attacking Kirby. Tuff and his friends got up and saw Two Face attacking Kirby.

"Something is wrong with Tiff," said Honey.

Tuff nodded. "That mask seems to be controlling her," he said.

Meta Knight appeared. "That is no mask," he said.

Tuff and his friends are confused.

"That is a monster called Two Face," said Meta Knight.

"Two Face?" said Tuff.

"Two Face is a monster that controls people's bodies by attaching itself to the person's face," Meta Knight explained.

"We need to get that mask off of Tiff's face," said Tuff.

Iro looked around. "Um Tuff, they're gone," he said.

Tuff saw that Two Face and Kirby aren't here.

"Where could they be?" asked Tuff.

They heard Kirby's voice. It was coming from outside. Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, Honey, and Meta Knight went to the balcony and looked outside. They saw Two Face chasing Kirby. They were heading towards the village.

"Oh no, Two Face and Kirby are heading to the village," said Tuff.

"We have to stop Two Face before he causes trouble in the village," said Meta Knight.

Tuff, Meta Knight, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey left the castle and headed towards the village.

In the village, Two Face fired beams at Kirby while Kirby avoided them. Cappies are watching the scene with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" asked a Cappy.

"Something's wrong with Tiff," said another Cappy.

"Yeah, she's chasing Kirby," said a third Cappy.

Two Face laughed evilly. "Time to get this Halloween started," he said. Two Face fired beams at the Halloween decorations. The decorations started attacking the Cappies. Cappies ran around as they were being chased by jack o lanterns and other decorations. Tuff and his friends arrived to see the Halloween decorations attacking the Cappies.

"Two Face is using the Halloween decorations to attack the village," said Meta Knight.

Tuff ran up to Two Face.

"Stop!" he said.

Two Face turned around and saw Tuff.

"You're too late," said Two Face.

Tuff was standing right in front of Two Face.

"Get off my sister's face," said Tuff.

"Sorry but I'm using your sister to eliminate Kirby," said Two Face.

Two Face punched Tuff but Tuff avoided the punch. Soon Tuff and Two Face are fighting. Tuff tried to get Two Face off of Tiff's face but he missed. Two Face punched Tuff sending him flying. Tuff landed on the floor.

"That should take care of you," said Two Face.

He turned and faced Kirby. Kirby cowered in fear.

"Prepare to meet your doom," said Two Face.

Tuff got up and saw Two Face about to attack Kirby. Tuff tackled Two Face. Two Face turned around just in time to see Tuff. Tuff hit Two Face sending Tiff's body flying. Tiff landed on the ground causing Two Face to fall from Tiff's face. Tiff was returned to normal. Tuff ran up to her.

"What happened?" asked Tiff.

"You were controlled by a monster," said Tuff.

Tiff saw Two Face floating in the air. Suddenly Dedede and Escargoon showed up in their limo.

"Well this Halloween is getting interested," said Escargoon.

"I knew you two are up to something," said Tiff angrily.

Dedede just laughed evilly. He turned to Two Face.

"Alright Two Face, finish off Kirby," said Dedede.

Two Face charged at Kirby. Kirby jumped out of the way. Two Face fired beams at Kirby. Kirby got hit and was sent flying.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled Two Face. He was about to start his transformation sequence but stopped. He landed on the ground and spat the monster out. Two Face laughed evilly.

"Oh no, Two Face doesn't have an ability," said Tuff.

"Kirby needs to inhale something else," said Tiff.

Meta Knight looked around. He saw a lantern on a porch. Meta Knight went over and grabbed the lantern. He threw it at Kirby.

"Kirby, inhale this," said Meta Knight.

Kirby inhaled the lantern. He transformed into Light Kirby.

"Alright it's Light Kirby," said Tuff.

Light Kirby fired glowing orbs at Two Face. Two Face got hit by Kirby's attacks. Soon Two Face was defeated. Kirby's friends cheered as Kirby discarded his ability. The Halloween decorations were returned to normal. The Cappies sighed.

"You're going to pay for this, Kirby," Dedede said angrily.

He and Escargoon drove their limo away.

"Well Kirby, it looks like you saved Halloween," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Later that night, the Cappies were at the mayor's house for the Halloween party. The Cappies are dressed in all sorts of costumes. Tiff, Tuff, and their friends are there too. Tiff was dressed up as an astronaut, Tuff was dressed up as a pirate, Iro was dressed up as a vampire, Spikehead was dressed up as a cowboy, and Honey was dressed up as a witch.

"This party is great," said Tuff.

"Yeah, but I wonder where Kirby is," wondered Tiff.

Suddenly Kirby appeared. He was wearing a mask over his face. Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey screamed in terror. Kirby removed the mask over his face.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey laughed but Tiff frowned.

"Very funny, Kirby," said Tiff.

Kirby simply giggled and inhaled a bowl of candy.


End file.
